Puppy Love
by PRiNSiE
Summary: Kiba, Naurto, and Neji are in love, but it's just puppy love that will wear off... Right? Also, the line that's 'full or rage in a second.' the 'or' should be 'of' Sorry for the typo :D


Puppy Love

Chiharu sat and stared out into the sky, waiting until it was her turn to train. Her eyes wandered and Locked on Naruto who was fighting Sakura, they were practicing strategy and attack.

Chiharu's Black hair that that matched with her eyes and also went down to her shoulders flowed with the wind she wore Black gloves, a forest green shirt and a brown skort.

"Hey, Chiharu, Wake up" Naruto Waved his hand in front of her face "It's your turn"

"Huh?" Chiharu shook her head to clear her mind of all the confusing thoughts in her head.

Why did she stare at _Naruto_ and hold her gaze for so long? Why did she feel nervous around him? Why did she have a hard time taking to him? Thoughts like these whirled through her head.

"uh, right, sorry" Chiharu said as she felt her face go warm

She stood up and smirked when she realized that she would be fighting Sakura for training. Her and Sakura had a rivalry, Though Sakura didn't realize it Naruto liked her and would do anything for her. Sakura would usually just ignore all the compliments he'd say to her, which usually left him heart broken but still happy and hyper. That is what made Chiharu really hate Sakura, the fact that she never acknowledged anyone but herself.

"Come on" Sakura said as she got into fighting position "You're scared I'm going to hurt you?"

Chiharu just acted as if she didn't' hear Sakura's nasty comment and took her stance holding her ground and not wanting to loose in front of Naruto.

"No, I'm not scared, you should be the one who's scared" Chiharu smirked

* * *

Neji got up and paid leaving Ichiraku's ramen shop.

"Hey, Neji" Yumie waved, walking towards him

Yumie (You-Me-ay) had Black hair down to her waist, a Black Skirt with pants under, and Ice blue top. Yumie was very hyper at times but if you were new to her she could be pretty shy, she had Onyx eyes that could change from sweet and loving to hate-filled and full or rage in a second.

Neji continued walking "Yes, what do you want?"

Yumie couldn't tell if he meant in a 'get away your annoying me' way or a 'yeah, what did you need to say' way but she ran to catch up with him anyways.

"W-well, um, I was going to go to the movies later" Yumie started "and um, was, eh, kind of wondering if you'd like to come with me"

Neji smiled, he'd always had a thing for Yumie. "sure" he replied with a smile "just find me anytime you want to go and I'll go with you"

_YES! I've done it; I'm going to go on a date with Hyuuga Neji, NEJI _

Yumie was never happier in her life, she loved Neji longer than anything and it was a known fact among her friends.

Flashback

"What the heck is she doing?" Chiharu asked as she walked into the Inuzuka residence

"Being hyper and retarded" Kiba replied

"HEY DON'T CALL ME RETARTED" Yumie shot back

Chiharu just took a seat in the house joining her other friends as they watched Yumie act like and idiot while they laughed their heads off at her stupid antics.

"OMIGOSH, TOO BAD NEJI'S NOT HERE… I LOVE HIM SO MUCH" Yumie shouted

With that everyone stopped their laughing and stared at her with huge eyes and jaws dropped. Never had they though that the hyper girl who could be nice as an angel or as mean as a snake would like someone.

Yumie calmed down when she's notice what she'd said and with huge eyes said "oops, that's wasn't supposed to come out"

End Flashback

Yumie laughed to herself as she though of how everyone found out about her liking for Neji.

* * *

"Stop it" Chikako yelled to her friends

"We know you like him Chikako" Yumie said with a smile

"No I don't like him"

"Yes you do"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

"You know, this could go on all day" Chiharu said "Unless… you finally admit that YOU. LIKE. KIBA."

Chikako stormed away from her friends, leaving Yumie and Chiharu confused about what they did. She didn't understand if she liked him or not well, she knew that she did but she fought it knowing that she may be teased for liking Kiba.

'I don't like Kiba' Chikako thought

'Yes you do, I know it' her inner self stated

'DO NOT!'

'What, so now you're going to start arguing with yourself, yeah, that'll get you somewhere'

Chikako sighed, she didn't understand love and why it had to be so confusing. Chikako sighed again, she'd been sighing a lot lately, thinking a lot, wondering what would really happen if she confessed her love, what would happen if she confessed to _Kiba_ she liked him.

This was just too overwhelming for her, she walked into her house and fell lazily onto her bed drifting off to sleep.

HHAHA I know this sucks, If I get good Rewiews I'll put up the next chapter ;


End file.
